snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Nero James Mcintyre
Born in October 31 2053 Edinburgh, Scotland to Princess Kathlynne Lucille Mcintyre and to Prince David Arther McIntyre. In his early life Nero was very outgoing; he loved to explore the outdoors with his brother as a toddler. Later they moved to Akron, Ohio in the United States, where he spent most of his life attending a Muggle school until he returned to Scotland to attend Hogwarts at age 11. He was sorted in the Ravenclaw where he was a great student and very into Potions. He graduated near the top of his class and got a job at a potions market in Scotland. He later opened his own potion shop and met Caitlyn, who is now his wife and the mother of his son and his daughter Nessie. Early Life Born October 31 2053, Nero was a surprise to both Kathlynn and David. Nero spent Halloween after Halloween having brithday parties with a spooky twist. He has a fraternal twin, and they look nothing alike. Growing up Nero was the outgoing, outdoors type of child; he could not stop asking to go outside and play in the mud. Nero was very into watching his father make potions. At the age of 3 he started to go Muggle schools, and was very shy when he was around kids his own age. On his eleventh birthday he got a Hogwarts letter and so did his twin brother. They went shopping for school supplies. That day he met August Granger, who is his best friend now. Hogwarts Nero was sorted in to Ravenclaw like his Mother and Father. His twin brother also got the same house. He started taking potion classes with his twin brother and later became top of his class, he was a teachers pet. Later in his thrid year he met his frist girlfriend Nightengale. then they spilt and was single the rest of his third year. Seventh year he met his other girlfriend Daisy, but they spilt the week before the Alumni ball. Atfer Graduation Nero's Graduation was something festive in the royal family. There was a big coming of age ball for Nero. He got a job in the Potions Market in Scotland. Then a year later he started his own Potions shop. He stopped dating around to wait for the right woman to come along. After he met his wife Caitlyn, Nero began teaching potions at Durmstrang. He adopted Nessie C masen after he got enagaged to Caitlyn. Caitlyn His Lovely Wife Caitlyn was born on December 24th 2053 in Boston, Massachusetts. His cousin introduced them. Later, sparks flew and he fell madly in love with her. He proposed to Cailtyn 6 months after they began dating. They married in November 2076. 9 months later, they had a son named Kale Lucian Mcintyre. Kale Luican Mcintyre Kale Luican McIntyre was Born July 14 2077 To Nero & Caitlyn Mcintyre.He was 8 ibs 12 oz he has Blonde/Brown Hair and Bright Blue Eyes.He has a giggle that can light up a unhappy room.Kale loves cars and trucks like most little boys do.He has his Father Looks and his Mother since of humor,smarts and kindness.He was named Atfer kade His Great Unlce who passed away.Nov 23 2076 befor his mother and father wed.He wasnt name Kade but kale to be close to kades name.His faveorite color is lime green like his faveorite couisn Heather.Heather and Kale Have a close bound since the day he was in the womb.He would kick his mother happyliy when he heard the name heather.His Unlce took pictures of him when he was first born. His Daughter Nessie Nessie Was Born September 28 2064 To Eilza Hamilton-Masen & Collin Masen. Eliza and Collin were Caitlyn Bergeron's close friends during her time at the Salem Institution. Eliza and Collin got married soon after getting graduation and gave birth to their first daughter Vallerie Masen. A few years later Nessie came along bringing joy to both her parents and Caitlyn's lives. A year after her birth Caitlyn was watching Nessie at her home in Boston when her parents and Vallerie died tragically in a plane crash. Nessie was too young to remember much. Caitlyn, being her god-mother swore to take Nessie in as her own in case of a their death. She raised Nessie as her own. Nessie moved to London with Caitlyn in 2075 and started attending Hogwarts when she turned 11. When Caitlyn met Nero she was wary at first knowing that past men have broken her heart but she soon grew to love Nero as a father. He adopted her just before Caitlyn and Nero's engagment. She is the sister to Kale McIntyre. His Mother Kathlynne KathLynne Lucille was Bron December 25 2036 with Kade Lachlan Mcityre to Keith Lucas Mcintyre & Stella Khole McIntyre.She Is The Mother of Nero & Nathan McIntyre.Grandma Of Nessie & Kale McIntyre.. His Twin Brother Nate Nate was Born a Minute atfer Nero so hes younger then him.They look nothing alike becuase hes a shapesifter and took the unknow Native amercian gene of his father.He has a tattoo on his arm with a wolf sign.He has a crush On Joey But wont confess.He is now dating his first love and will be expeacting a son.Nate is A russet Brown wolf when transfromed. His Father David David was Born July 4th 2036 to Peter Joseph Grandz & Heather Michelle Grandz .He was born in Akron Ohio Akron General.He is Half Native American & Half Scottish&British& Itlian You cant tell but he is prince from Brittian.their marriage was not arranged. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Potions Category:class of 2072 Category:Pureblood